


Bugger Off

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's too hot out.





	Bugger Off

"Get off of me, Weasel. It's too hot," Draco moaned, sticky and sweaty in the summer air.

"It's never too hot," Ron replied, pressing closer to Draco.

"Watch where you stick that thing," Draco replied, pulling away from Ron.

"That thing happens to be my hand," Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah, well you pinched me."

"Oh boo hoo, I bloody pinched you. You make it sound like you don't enjoy that sort of thing."

"I do enjoy it, Weasel, but that's besides the point. The skin on my side doesn't like to be pinched."

Ron rolled his eyes and pinched Draco's nipple, giving it a hard twist. "You know, Malfoy. You sure whine like a girl. You sure you've got a cock?" he teased.

"Yes, I'm sure," Draco growled. "Stop dwaddling and lets get this over with so I can go jump in the lake and cool off."

Ron sighed and stood up. "Fine, we'll do this in the lake, because I'm not going to listen to you piss and moan while we do it."

"I thought you liked it when I moaned," Draco smirked.

"Different kind of moaning. Now get your pale arse in the water before I have to drag you in myself."

"Bugger off, Weasel," Draco sneered as he stood up and headed into the lake.

"No, I'd rather bugger you."


End file.
